


金鱼花火

by Hagulovelove



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagulovelove/pseuds/Hagulovelove
Kudos: 4





	金鱼花火

“在这充满夏天气息的夜晚，纷纷落下的金鱼烟火，什么话也不能表达我的爱意。”

[ 夏雨何 ] 金鱼花火 片段1

七月二十九日，珠海长隆。夏瀚宇游完泳回到酒店套间，一头咚地倒在沙发上，奔波折腾了一天的身体终于疲软无力。皮肤其它地方都蒸得热烘烘地擦干，耳内却还残留着泡在泳池里的那种窒闷。

他眼皮半闭半睁，随便用小指戳戳耳朵，眼前却是何昶希光裸的背上凸起一条脊骨，钻入泳池里像一尾赤条条的金鱼。

而他……他戴着发带就没打算多正经下水，在岸边浸着被突然钻出来的何昶希水花溅了满脸。呸。夏瀚宇甩掉那些水，罪魁祸首却和陈宥维同手同脚一并漂游在他膝盖骨前，还朝他慢悠悠地勾起一个笑。

该死。今晚他们先是九个人一起在船上看了夏夜的烟火，又五个人一起去游了泳。刺眼的光线，耳膜的轰鸣，还有胸腔里胀涩难言的鼓动。夏瀚宇一直回避多想，不属于自己的也不值得惦记。无论是船上嘉羿和何昶希一同热切挥舞的手臂和欢呼，背影成双里纷纷扬扬落下的烟火；或是何昶希出了水，陈宥维就把干燥的浴巾罩在他头上，用男人听也知道是性感的嗓音叫希希别动。

别动你……他把脏话嚼碎了又咽下去，当没看见。我先回去了！他喊一嗓子。南方的夏天湿热得让人心烦，他们在外蒸了一整个曝晒的白天，除了空调就让人想泡在水里面。

啊。其实应该擦干头发，再移动到床上去。夏瀚宇昏昏沉沉，疲倦和睡眠缺乏使他稍微有点情绪焦躁。但他现在就要躺一下，管他陈宥维怎么还没回来，顶灯也没关，可谁也别想叫醒一个补觉的人。

一闭眼又想起金鱼，瞪着清透犀利的大眼睛天真张望，一鼓嘴吐出个圆圆的泡泡。金鱼……他在心里叹口气，金鱼。

何昶希还是自由的，活成无牵又无挂的浪漫。何昶希在家弹钢琴时泛起粉色的指尖和鼻尖，柔顺的头发，高一两个Key的歌声。何昶希伸胳膊搁在他身后捞他的有力臂膀，恣意的态度，撑起西装的肩。

夏瀚宇思绪没着落，仿佛还在水里浮浮沉沉，竟然真就在沙发睡了过去。睡不安稳，或许是伴随着消沉的感情。他恍惚间想金鱼要怎么接吻。

接吻？

脸上被什么东西扫得有些痒……我睡着了？他意识模糊地清醒些许，视线被什么挡住，罩下一片昏昧。嘴唇上还有湿凉的触感。夏瀚宇烦躁地抬起一只眼皮——

亚麻色的碎发垂在他眼眶上，面前是何昶希过于放大的脸。

砰。几小时前的烟花在眼前炸成视觉残留的恍惚。砰。他大脑登时当机了一会儿，就那一会儿嘴唇上湿漉漉的软已经重叠着洇出了温热。何昶希……夏瀚宇猛一捏住何昶希压过来的手腕。

“……你在干什么？”或许是根本没能理解状况，他语气平淡，还有些冷。

何昶希似是怔了一下，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条薄线。下垂的弧度好像有措手不及的狼狈，却又很快沉下表情，俯下来，这次不再只是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，舌尖撬开他牙关就横冲直撞地往里伸进去，混合着烫热的烧燎翻搅，又舔又刮夏瀚宇虎齿的牙尖，所及之处都撩起一阵后脊背的酥麻。何昶希……在吻他？夏瀚宇垂在沙发外的手臂完全忘了反应，浑然被动地亲吻着，心里想的竟是何昶希真有张不讲道理的嘴。

而且，真的软。

他大概根本就没醒透，比起同性恋更先想到白天这个人指着被圈养的海豚，在他身边眼睛发亮。海豚歪过脑袋总想亲昵何昶希的指尖，于是夏瀚宇也把手掌伸出去，摊开，恰巧那只海豚踮起了尾，就同时触碰在两人朝下的掌心里。哇。何昶希开心得声音都响亮起来，侧过脸瞧他，神情纯真得要命。好痒哎。他说，吹过来一阵风。它亲我哎。

啧，不对。不要相信天真的欲求和与天真同等的狡黠。

却又想到或者再早一点，何昶希晚上动不动就来他们寝室闹一闹，和陈宥维聊着天就若有若无往他床边晃悠。他窝在被子里，懒得搭理，何昶希就上来扑他要掀他被子，腮帮子鼓鼓地说你干嘛，我来了你不理人。又告状，宥维你看他是不是不理人！完了转过脸来却是大眼睛咕噜转着，见自己抬起眼皮在看，眼睛里都扑簌扑簌冒出汽水泡儿一样的欢喜。

你欢喜什么呢。夏瀚宇不明白。只是看着何昶希摇头晃脑得意的劲，让夏瀚宇想到什么桃太郎故事里水灵灵一个桃子。

别压我床。他赶人走。还有别撒娇。何昶希气呼呼往他床沿一拍，谁撒娇了，我没有。结果一直赖到扒着门框还不死心，晚安啦这次是真的晚安啦。连陈宥维都哄不动面露无奈，夏瀚宇便也跟着帮腔，晚安晚安，你到底走不走？嗯——走啦。何昶希哼出一小声，背着手转了个身。真的走啦——他故意一句话拖得好长。

你看，明明是有话要说，你却装作不是。偶尔看向我时可爱的表情，转眼又拉下脸变成了不满。到底是什么时候开始变成这样？成都，武汉，韩国……

夏瀚宇陡然一惊。他忽然觉出此情此景哪里似曾相识，MV片场光怪陆离的地铁车厢，突然凑上前压过来的一只大猫，扒住座位半跪半蹲的身子都抻成趁人不备。弹软的，蓄势待发的，一张拉满的弓。

等、等下。夏瀚宇终于侧头挣开他，嘴唇上的干皮都快要被高温濡湿融化，分离的唇瓣牵连出不妙的啵唧声。金鱼。气泡……操。趁着双方都喘息的空档，压下心慌刻意恢复凶恶的眼神总算重新瞪清楚眼前的人——何昶希这会儿半跪在沙发上，一只膝盖挤进他腿间，运动背心领子垂下来露出整片瘦薄胸口，一览无余到空空荡荡的小腹，仍然蛮横地摁住他肩膀要重新压下来。夏瀚宇心中警铃大作，可大脑完全是一片空，哪里有应急方案。别说露怯，谅他宇少……不是，他夏瀚宇有再大的胆也设想不出何昶希这样摁着他强吻的画面，居高临下，气势汹汹，倔强又哀怜。

“何昶希你到底……在干嘛。”他没得选，粗暴卡住来人的腰像掐住一只恼人偷食海鸟的翅膀。

“……宥维是不是和你说了什么？”何昶希骑在他身上，摁着他，终于肯开口说句话。垂下的刘海有一绺黏在额头上，剩下的遮住了眼睛，看不出他什么表情。

“啊？”夏瀚宇更加莫名其妙。“他人都没回来他找我说什么。”眼前却又晃悠出陈宥维把何昶希罩在浴巾下面，额头俯下去几乎就贴在何昶希的额头上。或是海洋馆里的一片蓝，背景游弋头顶天空的鱼，那个把清醒脑性挂在嘴边的陈宥维抄起鲨鱼抱枕，和何昶希幼稚地对打。

“那你怎么先走了？”何昶希质问他，明明是单向审讯，却好像有一丝化不开的苦楚，整个人拧成一股扎手的牛角尖。问他，那你怎么先走了。

什么玩意。我不要睡觉的啊？夏瀚宇也皱眉，推了何昶希胸口一把。可没想到何昶希力气比他更大，眼睛垂了暗了不管不顾就上来含他喉结，舌尖就着凸起那层皮卷了一回，卷……卷得夏瀚宇下体又是一硬。

“我在干嘛，你看不出来吗？”身上人眉峰微皱，嘴唇无意识地撅了一瞬又立刻抿紧，生硬回答他先前的话。

“我在吻你。”

后续没写完呢。


End file.
